


Satisfying You

by chooken



Series: Keeping You [6]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Double Anal Fisting, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Facials, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Marckian, Marcky, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Smut, Snogging, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky is horny.  Mark and Kian should probably do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying You

Nicky was horny.

Which wasn't anything in and of itself, because Nicky was generally horny, but this week it was especially obvious. He was being flirty with everyone, lingering over touches just that little bit too long, pouting at everyone as though he was begging to be shoved against the wall and taken. Which Mark had done, repeatedly. But god, there was a limit to his energy, and he could see Kian starting to flag too. Not that there was anything bad about being accosted in the shower. Or the car. Or in the fucking street, as Mark had found out the day before when Nicky had pulled him into an alleyway, slammed him into a hidden corner behind a rubbish skip, and proceeded to shove his hands down Mark's pants.

The fire-escape ladder had left bruises on Mark's back.

He was doing it now, leaning against the wall, looking up from under his eyelashes at Shane, a wicked pout on. He kept touching Shane's arm, and while Mark knew his friend probably didn't think much of it – Nicky was always tactile anyway – Mark knew what he was inviting.

He glanced at Kian, who was watching Nicky too, one eyebrow raised. Kian caught him looking and turned his gaze on Mark, nodding towards Mark's fiance. Kian's boyfriend.

“What's with him?”

“Horny.” Mark sighed.

“He's always bloody horny, though.” Kian smirked. “But it's like all of a sudden he's gone mad for it. He jumped me in the garage yesterday. I hadn't even locked the car yet.”

“Sounds about right.” Mark rolled his eyes. “I dunno, he gets like this sometimes. I thought it'd be easier, with the two of us, but I think he might actually be worse.”

“He's done this before?”

“Yeah, couple of times.” Mark rested his chin on his hands, returning his gaze to Nicky, who had wandered over to flirt with one of the wardrobe girls. He didn't even like girls. She was giggling, looking flattered at being hit on by a boyband member in his own damn dressing room. They were supposed to be on stage in twenty minutes, for god's sake, singing to raise money for kids with... something. He supposed he should be pleased Nicky wasn't prowling the halls, looking for a boyband with at least one gay member. V was on the bill, so they were probably around here somewhere.

“Would he...” Kian gestured. “...you know, do anything?”

“No, he's just being a flirt.” Mark sighed, running his thumb over his engagement ring. Nicky glanced over, gave him a wave. Mark waved back, enjoying the way Nicky's eyes crawled over his body. He leant back in his chair, giving his fiance a better view. Saw Nicky swallow hard. “He's not going anywhere.”

“You're sure?”

“Course.” Mark shrugged. Nicky dropped him a wink, so he winked back. “He's just acting like a horny eejit. You jealous?”

“No, just...” Kian sighed. “Honestly, I'm running out of energy, the way he's been carrying on. But when I see him start the charm up on someone else - someone that isn't you or me – I just want to...”

“Slam him into a wall and fuck his brains out?”

Kian snorted a laugh. “Yeah, something like that.”

“What's with Nicky?”

Shane sank into the chair beside them, and Mark looked over at his concerned face. It was all drawn in, his eyebrows knitted, mouth pursed.

Kian shook his head. “You don't want to know.”

“I'm pretty sure he just tried to molest me.” Shane said quietly, glancing at the two of them. “Is he like... I dunno. Is he broken? Having a stroke or something? Have one of you slipped something in his drink?” Mark let out a laugh, his friend's face was so precious. Shane rolled his eyes. “You two not been taking care of him enough? He looks worse than I do when I haven't seen Gillian in a week.”

“You're never that bad though.” Mark pointed out. “You just get all vague, like you're thinking about something else.”

“I usually bloody am.” Shane laughed, his cheeks going a little bit pink. “But seriously, I think he's about to hump the water-cooler.”

They all looked over. And yeah, Nicky was leaning against the wall, his arm rested on top of the water-cooler, index finger tracing around the groove at the top of the bottle with a single-minded focus, condensation collecting on his hand.

“Nicky!” Mark called out. Nicky looked up, his eyes dazed.

“Yeah?”

“Come here, will ya?”

“Yeah.” Nicky wandered over, the sway in his hips impossible to miss. He was practically swaggering. From the corner of his eye, Mark could see Kian licking his lips. Because as shagged as they both were, Nicky was still pretty fucking sexy. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Mark smirked, indicating to the empty seat beside him. “Sit down.”

“I'm fine.” Nicky crossed his arms, bouncing on the soles of his feet. He looked jittery.

“Sit down.”

“Yeah, okay.” Nicky sank into the chair, crossing one leg up so his foot was rested on his other knee, bouncing. Mark reached out a hand to stop it. Nicky watched it go, biting his lip when Mark touched his ankle.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Had some Red Bull.” Nicky was still staring at the hand on his ankle. Mark moved it a little higher, brushing the hair on Nicky's shin, fingers sliding under the cuff of his trousers. There was a soft moan. Nicky licked his lips. “Uh...” He swallowed. “Might go to the bathroom. Want to come?”

“Not really.” Mark replied. Kian was muffling a giggle next to him. Shane was avoiding all their gazes, staring off at the wall with an awkward smirk, his eyes full of laughter. “You want to calm down a bit, yeah?”

“I'm calm. How am I not calm?” Nicky's voice broke. He stood up, moving over to squash in between Kian and Mark on the sofa. There wasn't really enough room, which was why Mark suspected he'd chosen that spot. They were all pressed together. Mark could practically feel Nicky vibrating between them. Mark watched Kian's hands float for a second, his arms a bit squashed on the packed sofa, then one settled on Nicky's knee. Nicky just about levitated into it, hissing through his teeth.

Mark leaned in, trying not to let his breath brush Nicky's ear. He knew how much it turned the older boy on, but he wasn't going to say this next part out loud, not with people in the room, so the proximity was necessary. Nicky leaned back, drawing into Mark like a magnet.

“I know you're horny, but we're at a kid's charity event, yeah? Best behaviour?”

“I'm behaving.”

“You're hitting on everyone in a two mile radius.” Mark whispered back. “Even Shane's noticed.” He saw Shane flinch slightly at the mention of his name. “Calm the fuck down.”

“But I'm...” Nicky shook his head, sighing. Mark felt him relax a little bit, but it felt forced, like Nicky was trying not to leap off the couch and onto the nearest available cock-shaped object. Mark eyed the broom in the corner warily. “Sorry. No. I'm okay.”

“Okay.” Mark murmured back. “Because if you don't stop, I'll get your mam around to talk about flower arrangements for the wedding.”

“Please don't.” Nicky closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mark laughed. Nicky's mother had been around almost constantly since Marks proposal, laden with scrapbooks and portfolios. There had been fabric swatches. Mark honestly didn't care. He just wanted to marry Nicky, and he knew Nicky felt the same. Neither of them had the tiniest interest in what colour the curtains in the bloody reception tent were going to be.

“She was talking about coasters. Do we want linen or paper?”

“Oh god, please stop.” Nicky sighed. Mark felt him begin to relax slightly, the madness rushing out of him into a haze of abject boredom. They'd only been engaged for six months, hadn't even set a date yet, but nothing was a bigger dampener on Nicky's interest and libido than thinking about planning the damn thing.

“Don't you want to marry me any more?”

“I want to _be_ married to you.” Nicky corrected. “I just don't give a shit what colour the napkins are.” He turned to look at Mark, lips twisting into a fond smile. “As long as I walk out of the damn thing belonging to you, I'm fine with that.”

Kian retched theatrically beside him. Nicky punched him in the leg, head snuggling down into Mark's shoulder.

“But seriously, I'm gonna need you to fuck me when we get home.” Nicky whispered. Mark sighed, stroking his hair.

 

*

 

“Nicky, no.” Mark sighed, scooping his boyfriend up over his shoulder, feeling fists drum uselessly on his back. Nicky was driving him mental, had already tried to give Kian a blowjob in the backseat of the car on the way home. He was like an excited kid with a balloon, except instead of a balloon it was massive amounts of sexual energy.

Okay, so it wasn't a great metaphor.

“Let me go!” Nicky squealed, legs kicking futilely in the air. Mark clamped a hand down on his bum, trying to hold him still.

“I'll drop you.” Mark threatened. Kian was trying to unlock the door connecting the garage and the hall around bursts of helpless, drunken laughter. Nicky went limp, and Mark sagged under the suddenly dead weight, almost dropping his fiance on the concrete. Kian got the door open, flicking the lights on as he went. Mark stepped through, depositing Nicky on the living room floor and stepping back to look at the pouting lips, flushed cheeks. Nicky ran his hands through messy blonde hair, smoothing it down.

“You're mean.”

“No, I'm just tired.” Mark sighed. “It's after midnight and I want to go to bed.”

“I'll tire you out.” Nicky crossed his arms. His lower lip was just about to crawl off his face, it was stuck out so far. Kian kissed it on the way past, wandering toward the living room. Nicky began to follow, licking his lips. “Kian? You're awake, aren't you?”

“Barely.” Kian was leaned against the wall, kicking his shoes off. “Not tonight, Nico. I've had too much champagne.” His mouth stretched around a huge yawn. “Come have a cuddle if you like, but I'm gonna go to bed.”

“But...” Nicky looked between the two of them. “Fine, I'll take care of myself then.”

“Do what you like.” Mark shrugged. It was getting to be fun, now, annoying Nicky. He was too easy. “My laptop's free if you want something to watch.” He reached out a hand, tugging Kian into a hug. The older boy sagged against him, obviously tired and drunk. He yawned again, snuffling into Mark's chest. Nicky was watching them both, a disbelieving look on his face. “Come on, Ki. We'll have a glass of water and go to bed.”

“Need to brush my teeth.” Kian mumbled against his chest. Mark nodded, kissing his hair.

“Go on, I'll be up in a minute.” He pushed Kian toward the stairs and turned back to Nicky, who (surprise, surprise) was still pouting. Mark smiled, pulling him close.

“Don't stay up too late, yeah? I love you.”  


“But...” Nicky sighed, looping his arms around Mark's waist and pressing in. Mark could feel him, half-hard against his thigh, but ignored it. Nicky was beyond irritating when he got like this, and giving in to him would only make him worse. Not to mention Mark was really tired. He wanted to go upstairs, cuddle up to his boys, and go to sleep. If Nicky didn't want to do that, well... that was his problem.

“You gonna jerk off?”

“Yeah, probably.” Nicky admitted, tilting his face up to kiss Mark. Mark smiled, refusing the tongue that tried to slip into his mouth. He ended the kiss chastely. “Do you not want me any more?”

“I always want you.” Mark replied, pecking his pout. “But right now I want you to come upstairs so we can sleep, because we've got work in the morning and I'm knackered.”

“Not even a handjob?”

“Would it stop there?” Mark sighed. Nicky rubbed his face into Mark's neck, obviously knowing he'd been caught out. “You really want me to do something when I'm not in the mood anyway?”

“...no.” Nicky admitted. “Sorry. I'm just...”  
  
“Horny, I know.” Mark smiled, squeezing him tight. “Do what you have to do and I'll see you in bed, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nicky sighed. “Mind if I borrow your laptop?”

“Not at all.” Mark chuckled. “Check the bookmarks. There's one or two there you might like.”

“Cheers.” He felt Nicky sag, resigned. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Mark pushed away, heading for the stairs. His legs felt like lead as he lifted them and started to climb, feeling Nicky's eyes on his back. “Goodnight.”

 

*

 

When he woke, Kian was squashed to his back, drooling on his shoulder. Mark reached back to wipe it off, then rolled over, pressing his face into soft blonde hair. He could see Nicky on the other side, faced away from Kian, their backs pressed flush together, one leg dangling off the bed while he snored into the pillow. Mark reached across, stroking a hand up the ladder of his ribs, Nicky's skin soft and warm under his fingers.

He glanced at the alarm clock. Five minutes and they'd have to be up for work. It was a big day, a couple of radio interviews before lunch, a few tapings for the telly, then on to The Point that night for the gig. Normally they had the morning off while they were on tour, but somehow it had all come upon them at once.

Kian shifted against him, mumbling sleepily. “Go back to sleep.”

“It's almost time to get up.” Mark whispered. Kian groaned.

“Don't want to.”

“You hungover?”

“No.” Kian's eyes were still closed. “Stupid thing to ask.”

“Sorry.”

“Mmm.” Kian sighed, pulling the blankets up higher, almost over his head. “Can we stop for Burger King?”

“You're definitely not hungover?”

“...no.” Kian pressed his face into the pillow. “Go back to sleep.”

The alarm went off. Mark looked over to see Nicky's arm flail awkwardly, slap the table twice, then finally make contact with the clock, thumping down on the button with his fist.

“Fuck off.” He heard Nicky spit. He rolled over, plastering himself to Kian's back, his eyes still tightly closed.

“What time did you get to bed?”

“Dunno.” Nicky yawned. By the time his mouth was closed, one of his eyes was open. Mark caught his gaze, sleepy and grumpy. The other five dwarves were yet to make an appearance. “Found a thing on your laptop.”

“What thing?”

“Dunno, some bloke coming on another guy's back.” A small smirk crossed Kian's sleepy face, though his eyes didn't open.

“Good?”

Nicky shrugged. “Not as good as you.”

“I'm flattered.”

“Mm.” Nicky's other eye cracked open, meeting Mark's gaze. “I have some pretty epic morning wood going on. Who wants to take care of it?” He wriggled against Kian's back, and the blonde flinched in surprise, then groaned, pressing his face into the pillow.

“Hungover.” Mark explained.

“Am not.” Kian grumbled. “Go back to sleep.”

“No fun at all.” Nicky turned onto his back, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. And yes, his description of 'epic' wasn't at all unfounded. His cock was bobbing against his belly, the delicate skin stretched so far around the head it was almost shiny with the strain. Nicky reached down, squeezing the shaft gently, then dragged up towards the head, pinching with thumb and forefinger. He hissed out a breath, biting his lip.

“That's nice.” Mark observed, feeling himself harden a little bit in response. Nicky groaned, pushing his arse down into the bed. “Mind if I watch?”

“Not at all.” Nicky breathed, running his thumb around the head slowly, spreading the moisture Mark could see oozing from the slit. He stroked down again, then back up, running his thumb over the head again. “Can even help if you like.”  
  
“I'm good watching.” Mark confirmed, reaching out to stroke through messy blonde hair. Nicky pushed into the touch, purring and stretching like a very pleased cat. His strokes were speeding up a little bit, his grip tightening. His other hand reached down to caress his balls, rolling them between his fingers and tugging gently at his scrotum, the loose skin gathering up as they tightened against the base of his cock. Nicky whimpered, head going back on a low gasp.

“Oh Jesus.” Nicky whispered, thrusting into his fist. “Need your mouth.”

“No time. We have to get up.” Mark murmured, leaning over Kian a little more to watch. “That's so fucking hot, what you're doing.” He said honestly. Nicky groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes. Mark wanted to slide over and snuggle up to him, guide him through it, but an unconscious Kian was in the way. He caressed Nicky's cheek, feeling gasping breaths puff over his wrist.

He got up, heading around the bed, eyes on Nicky the whole way, and knelt down next to him on the floor, able to see better from this angle. Then, gently, he laid his head on Nicky's stomach, feeling fingers twist into his hair.

“Fuck.” Nicky muttered breathlessly. Mark grinned, watching him stroke himself less than two inches from Mark's face. Not close enough to touch, no, just close enough to get a really good view of the moisture leaking from the head, the way Nicky's wrist was twisting as it reached the base, squeezing at the top. “Oh fuck me.” Nicky mumbled, then he groaned loudly, heels digging into the mattress while he came, just about wringing out ropes of sticky white release that splashed on his stomach, onto Mark's face.

He was softening now, still stroking himself slowly, the once-hard flesh giving a little under his hand, spreading his own cum up the shaft. Mark reached up to run his finger through a spot of cum on his own cheek, popping the finger into his mouth once he was done. Nicky whimpered above him, releasing his cock to flop happily onto his thigh.

“Morning.” Mark murmured, reaching out to brush his fingers down Nicky's cock. He leant over to kiss it, then stood back up with a groan as his knees protested. Nicky looked at him, eyes sleepy and sated.

“You've got cum on your face.”

“I know.” Mark wiped some of it off his cheek with his thumb. “Gonna go have a shower. We'll be running late if we don't get a move on. Kian?”

“Go back to sleep.” Kian mumbled. Nicky laughed, sitting up.

Mark headed for the shower.

 

*

 

Kian was looking less worse-for-wear by the time they made it to the station. Nicky was practically skipping, was grinning at everyone like a five-year-old which, Mark supposed, was probably better than him trying to hump everyone's legs.

Except he was doing that, too.

“God, he's still going.” Shane observed. “Can't one of you... y'know.” He gestured vaguely in a downward direction. “Take care of him, or something?”

“I have.” Mark sighed. “I let him take care of himself on my face this morning.”

“Too much information.” Shane pulled a face.

“Sorry.” Mark sighed, not feeling that sorry at all. Nicky was pestering Kian, the smaller lad's red eyes and tired face not looking at all receptive to whatever Nicky was banging on about. Then they were being handed headphones, and sitting down in swivel-chairs and Mark had to shut up because there was a DJ looking at them and saying something that was probably a greeting.

 

*

 

They let Nicky do the talking. Kian usually did the difficult business questions, but he barely looked capable of remembering his own name, had to be practically blackmailed into taking his sunglasses off for the television interview. The make-up girls had their work cut out for them.

Nicky, on the other hand, was still spinning like a top with infinite string, was bouncing on the couch and looking ready to talk to anyone about anything. He was flirting up a storm too, which probably came as a shock to the middle-aged gent interviewing them for some afternoon news program. Mark couldn't remember which one. He'd stopped watching their own interviews years ago, though he knew his mam still taped some of them. He wasn't sure why. They were all on bloody YouTube.

Nicky's hand kept brushing his knee during the next interview, and by the time they ended up on the afternoon radio Mark was having to put Shane between them to stop Nicky molesting him. Kian was looking a bit better, was guzzling bottles of water in a way that made Mark suspect he might need to duck out for about ten bathroom breaks in the middle of the concert that night. Not that any of them weren't guilty of it. He'd seen Shane pee in a bucket behind the stage while Nicky was banging on at the crowd about Frank Sinatra or some made-up garbage.

The crowd were mental when they made it to The Point, the support act having whipped them up into a hormonal frenzy. Kian was starting to look more bright-eyed, was bouncing on the balls of his feet and drinking Red Bull. Nicky was running around in circles, annoying everyone. Shane was in the corner with Gillian, laughing about something. Mark had a feeling Gillian knew about the three of them – Shane was terrible at keeping secrets from her, and Kian was her cousin after all – but if she did know she didn't let on, just smiled casually at Nicky when he ran past her. He was shouting something random, Mark couldn't hear what it was, but from Shane's face it was probably something really graphic.

Hands came down suddenly over his eyes. Mark twisted, blind for a moment, and when he freed himself he was face-to-face with Nicky.

“Help you?”

“Hi!” Nicky grinned. “I had a Red Bull.”

“Oh. Good.” Mark chuckled. “You needed some energy.”

“I did.” Nicky agreed, lifting his mouth to Mark's. Mark accepted the kiss, smiling into it when he felt Nicky's laughter against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Mark replied, slinging his arms around Nicky's waist so his hands clasped at the back, pulling his fiance in close. Nicky's arms draped around his shoulders, their foreheads pressed together. “But you're driving me mad.”

“In a good way?” Nicky raised an eyebrow, grinding against Mark slowly. Mark closed his eyes, trying not to get suddenly hard five minutes before they were due on stage.

“Eventually.” Mark smirked. “Not right now, though. We have to go be a boyband.”

“Time for a quickie in the dressing room?”

“Not at all.” The roar of the fans was getting louder and more desperate now. There was an impromptu group performance of What Makes A Man starting up, sung by thousands of off-key, screeching voices. Mark almost considered heading home and letting the fans do the concert for them – the girlies probably knew the lyrics better than they did. “When we get home.”

“Promise?”

Mark snorted. Nicky's face was beyond hopeful.

“If I'm not exhausted from the show.”

“I'll do all the work. You can just lay there.”

“And what about Kian.”

“He can just lay there too.” Nicky smirked. “I'll take care of you both.”

“You're such a good person.”

“I really am.” Nicky said, his voice serious. Mark kissed his forehead. “I'll take you both at once if you like.”

Mark couldn't help but hiss in a breath. Nicky smirked, the twinkle in his eye leaving no doubt that he knew he was turning Mark on.

“You're mental.”

“Nope, just horny.” Nicky giggled, twirling in Mark's arms. Mark grabbed him halfway through a spin, pulling Nicky's back against his front and kissing his shoulder. “Seriously, though. If you want.”

“Yeah.” Mark mumbled, feeling himself harden against Nicky's back despite the knowledge they were due on stage in less than a minute. The music was building up, the screams were getting louder. Kian and Shane were already moving into position. “Fuck, are you sure? That sounds painful.”

Nicky shrugged, pushing Mark away. He headed over to his mark, tipping a wink. Mark swallowed, stepping up to where he was supposed to be. His fiance blew him a kiss. Mark sucked in a deep breath, knowing the curtain was about to drop any moment and trying to will away the sudden tightness in his trousers. Nicky put a finger in his mouth, sucking it all the way in and then letting it go with a soft pop.

Mark groaned.

The curtain dropped.

Shane started to sing.

Mark couldn't stop staring at Nicky.

 

*

 

Mark was horny. Which was not fucking fair because Nicky had obviously manipulated him into it, with that filthy shit about fucking both he and Kian at once. The idea had been lodged firmly in his head through the whole concert, especially when Nicky had been intentionally grinding against his microphone stand, driving the girls wild. Mark knew how they felt – he'd spend the whole show wanting to dash across the stage and tackle Nicky to the floor. They'd passed each other a few times, on the way to the next bit of choreography, and it was all Mark could do not to shove a hand down Nicky's trousers.

And Nicky kept fucking winking at him.

There was a costume change. They were quick, but in the instant he had his trousers off he felt a hand run up his arse, grab gently, and then move on, and by the time he turned around to look at Nicky the older boy was off and running back toward the stage.

“Hello Dubliiiiiiiiiin!” He could hear Kian above them while he tried to do up his trousers. “How's everybody feeling tonight, alright?”

There was an ear-shattering scream. Mark clambered up the ladder after Nicky, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the firm bum right in front of his face. Nicky paused, and before Mark knew it he was running up Nicky's back, his face accidentally butting Nicky's arse. Nicky glanced down, and Mark looked up, meeting hooded blue eyes. Nicky bit his lip.

“Move.” Mark urged. Nicky nodded slowly, dropping down a rung. Kian was wrapping up. They were supposed to be onstage. A sinewy body twisted down between Mark and the ladder, Nicky turning so they were face-to-face.

“You gonna fuck me tonight?” Nicky hissed into his ear. Mark closed his eyes, shuddering.

“Stage. Late.” He managed. Nicky was mouthing his ear now, gasping down his neck. The opening strains of Uptown Girl were thumping above them. “Go on.”

“Say it.”

“Yes, god, whatever you want.” He knew he was being manipulated. Didn't care. Nicky bit the shell of his ear. “Move it.”

“Is that a promise?”

Mark nodded, pushing at Nicky. He couldn't go up the ladder with Nicky in the way. He was just glad Shane had the first lot of vocals, otherwise there'd just be an awkward silence while everyone waited for the two of them to show up.

“I'll fuck your brains out.” Mark blurted, shoving at Nicky. “Just get a move on.”  
  
“Oh, cheers.” Nicky said brightly. Then he was scrambling up the ladder, Mark right behind him.

The girls screamed. Nicky waved at the audience. Mark slunk over to his microphone, ignoring the inquiring look Kian was giving him.

 

*

 

“Go! Go go go!” Kian was laughing behind them, shoving at Mark's back while the four of them skidded around the corner and towards the waiting van. Nicky shot in first, Shane right behind him. Mark leapt over into the corner, across from Nicky, Kian piling in next to him. The door slammed shut behind them, muting the screams.

Kian was still laughing, doubled over in his seat. Shane was panting, a towel around his shoulders, necking a bottle of water.

“Oh god, that was mental!” Kian gasped, looking at Nicky. “What the fuck possessed you to do that?”

“Dunno, seemed like a good idea.” Nicky shrugged, undoing the tie that was yanked sideways on his neck over his ripped shirt collar. Wardrobe would be pissed off. He twisted the top off a bottle of water and gulped quickly, wiping his lips when he was done. A cheeky grin crossed his face. One almost identical to the moment not ten minutes before when he'd leapt feet first into the audience during the last chorus of The Rose. “I hardly sing in the fucking song anyway.” He yanked the tie off, tossing it to Mark, who caught it. “God, those girls have got good grip.”

“I daresay they were a bit excited to suddenly have you on top of them.” Shane said. “I thought you'd be paste before security could get you out.”

“No, I'm resilient.” Nicky smirked, glancing at Mark. “Anyway, I was just impressed that none of you broke your stride. Or maybe I should be offended. Singing your solo more important than me, is it?”

“Generally, yeah.” Mark joked. “Especially when you're being a dickhead. What was I gonna do, jump in after you? Anyway, I was distracting the fans with my voice. Hypnotise 'em. Give you time to get away, like.”

“I was helping.” Shane agreed. “Team effort.”

“I just wanted to see if you'd get out with your virtue intact.” Kian reached across the car with his foot, kicking the older boy lightly in the knee. “Thought you'd be violated before security got near you.”

“I've never had any bloody virtue.” Nicky snorted, trying to stretch his legs out into Mark's lap. There wasn't quite enough room to straighten them, though, so he put one foot on either side of Mark's hips, knees bent up slightly, legs spread. It may have been comfort, but Nicky looked obscene. Nicky must have realised Mark was looking at the open crotch being revealed, because he winked, and tilted his hips up slightly in invitation. Kian must have noticed too, because his hand slipped into Mark's, finger tracing his palm suggestively. Mark tore his eyes away to look at Kian, who dropped a wink, leaning in.

“Want to take care of him when we get home?”

Mark nodded, turning to press his lips to Kian's ear, glancing at Shane, who was staring out the window. He didn't particularly want to make Shane feel uncomfortable, though he knew his friend was more than accepting of the three of them, as apprehensive as he'd been at the start. Still, it was another thing making plans to fuck Nicky with Shane sitting right there.

Mark bit Kian's earlobe, glanced at Nicky, who was watching the two of them from below lowered lashes, his tongue tracing his top lip. Mark yanked slightly at the flesh in his teeth, not breaking eye contact with Nicky. Both blondes bit their lips. He felt Kian's chest hitch. Then he sat back up, smiling when Shane turned back and gave him a confused look.

“What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Mark shrugged, trying to look innocent. Kian shifted in his seat, hand not leaving Mark's. Nicky was staring at him hard, hands gripping the seat as though trying to stop himself undoing his seatbelt and leaping across the car. “Fuck, I'm tired.”

“Put you to bed when we get home?” Nicky asked his voice hoarser than usual.

Shane looked at each of them in turn, then rolled his eyes.

“Oh, for god's sake.”

Kian giggled.

 

*

 

Mark and Kian headed up to the bedroom when they got home. Nicky was in the bathroom, said he wanted a shower as well and would be out in fifteen minutes, which Mark supposed was fair enough if they were really going to do what Nicky said he was planning. A bit of prep-work was probably going to be necessary. Still, there was no reason he and Kian couldn't get started, he thought, as he backed the blonde up to the bed, kissing him the whole way, pushing him down onto the mattress and listening to the pleased grunt when they pressed together.

“Love you.” Kian mumbled, pushing up into Mark. Mark returned the sentiment, letting his tongue out to play with Kian's in a soft, languid kiss that was more intimate than suggestive. There was no point getting this going too soon, then being too wound up by the time Nicky came out. Still, he did like kissing Kian. He was friendly and comfortable where Nicky was cheeky and teasing. Large hands framed his face, clever fingers stroking through his hair and down his jaw.

“S'nice.” Mark mumbled, rolling onto his side and tugging his boyfriend in closer, shuffled in tighter when a leg came around his, holding him close. “You're nice.”  
  
“I am.” Kian agreed, capturing his lips again. “Can I fuck Nicky tonight? Please? He's been playing with me all night.”

“God, ditto.” Mark murmured back between kisses, pushing his hands under Kian's shirt. Teeth grazed his lower lip, dug in gently. Mark sucked on Kian's top lip, feeling the resulting growl rumble through him. “What did he say to you?”

“Shit, I don't even know. Something about fucking my mouth. I was trying to get into my fucking suit, and then he was right there in my ear. And he kept groping me during the concert.”

“Tell me about it.” Mark agreed. “He told me he'd let us both fuck him at the same time.” He heard Kian's breath catch, felt the kiss become suddenly harder, more searching. Mark reached down, settling his hands on Kian's arse, pulling their groins into alignment. Kian was hard, was pushing against him.

“Jesus.” Kian managed, when they broke for air. “That sounds painful.”

“That's what I said.” Mark nuzzled his throat, felt the responding moan.

“It also sounds really fucking hot.” Kian said quietly. Mark glanced up, raising an eyebrow. “Think he was serious?”

“It's Nicky.” Mark shrugged, kissing back up Kian's jaw. “He jumped into the middle of the crowd tonight. If it's mad, he's probably going to do it.” He heard the shower start up, glanced at the door.

“Oh, I'm sure he can take it, too. We're gonna need a ton of lube, though.” Kian glanced at the bottle on the nightstand, then looked over at the door as well. “What you think he's doing in there?”

“You distracted from what I'm doing right here?”

“Now I am, yeah.” Kian looked down to where Mark had been undoing shirt buttons. “I didn't say stop.”

“Oh, sorry.” Mark chuckled, going back to Kian's shirt, tugging the buttons through the holes. Kian sat up, yanking it over his head and tossing it in the general direction of the laundry basket. Mark's shirt joined it a moment later. Kian stood up, wriggling out of his trousers, then leaning over to unbuckle Mark's. Mark lifted his hips, letting Kian drag them and his boxers off to join the pile of clothes. Then he was back, pulling Mark on top of him. Mark ground down, feeling his growing erection rub Kian's.

“That's really nice.” Kian hissed, pushing up. “Gotta stop, though.”

“Mmm... don't want to.” Mark teased. Then he relaxed, resting his head in Kian's neck, his legs hanging over the end of the bed. Strong arms wrapped around his back, holding him close. Kisses brushed his forehead. The shower stopped. Mark wriggled against the erection his could feel pressed to his stomach, not trying to tease, just enjoying its existence. Kian shivered, pushing up a little bit.

“That...” Nicky said behind him. “...is a bloody good view.”

“It looks better from the inside.” Kian offered. A hand moved from Mark's spine to reach out for Nicky, and Mark looked up when the mattress rolled and there was suddenly five feet and nine inches of gorgeous boy pressed to his side. Nicky rested his head on Kian's shoulder, nuzzling into his skin. Mark touched his cheek, tracing fingers over a cocky, expectant eyebrow.

“Hey.” Nicky said quietly, kissing Mark gently. He'd brushed his teeth, Mark could taste the mint. Fingers wove into his hair, coaxing Mark's head to the side while Nicky pried his mouth open with his tongue and plunged in, pushing deep. Mark moaned, feeling himself react to the kiss. “Fuck me.” Nicky whispered, in between teasing kisses. “Just fuck me. I need it.”

“You're squashing me.” Kian grumbled. Nicky broke the kiss on a laugh, rolling sideways off Kian. Mark rolled off too, and stood up when he realised he was about to fall off the bed. Nicky grabbed his hips almost straight away, tugging him in and licking a long stripe up his cock.

Fuck, that was good. He let his hand trace Nicky's nape, closing his eyes when a fist grasped the base and a hot mouth took in the head, sucking gently, then harder. Heard Kian's groan, felt Nicky's. When he looked down, Kian was sat up, pressed to Nicky's back, his mouth sucking at that sinuous neck, hands reached around to caress Nicky's cock. Nicky shivered, pushing back into the embrace, pushing forward onto Mark's erection, sucking it deeper. He closed his hand on Nicky's neck, felt Kian's mouth brush over his fingers, sucking them in one by one.

“So hot.” Kian mumbled around Mark's thumb. He glanced up, catching Mark's eye. His hands were still moving, getting a grip now and starting a slow, even stroke that was making Nicky let out keening, muffled noises around the length in his mouth. Mark hissed in a breath when he felt Nicky's throat convulse around him for a moment before letting him through, the hands on his arse dragging him deeper.

“Jesus, Nicky.” Mark managed. Nicky looked up, his eyes dark. His lips were red and stretched around Mark's cock, slicked with the saliva that was escaping that hot, wet cavern. Kian was nipping at Nicky's neck, his free hand entwining with Mark's on the back of Nicky's head, pushing him further onto Mark's cock. Nicky let out a strangled groan, then reached down to help Kian stroke him, their shared grip setting a faster pace.

Then Nicky was pulling off, his head rolling back against Kian's shoulder while he gasped.

“So good.” He panted, hand still working Mark's cock. Mark knelt down, pulling out of Nicky's grasp, and took in the head of his fiance's erection, feeling Kian and Nicky's hands stroke against his mouth. He moved lower, sucking hard, felt Nicky's groan. Kian was pushing against the older blonde's back now, his eyes wide while he watched Mark suck Nicky, the strokes shorter now that they had less room to work with.

“That's it.” Kian breathed. He was palming Nicky's cheek, pulling their faces together. Nicky was rocking back onto Kian's groin, grinding against him. “I really want to fuck you. You have no idea”

“Yes.” Nicky managed, body jerking as he neared his release. “Fuck me.” He choked out. Mark ran his tongue around the tip, pulling back a little bit to give his lovers' hands more room. “Fuck me.” Nicky gasped again. “God. Need it. Need you. Need...” He shuddered, so close. “Fuck me.” He implored, sounding almost pitiful. Kian nodded, slowing their hands. Nicky growled, his chest heaving. Mark pulled off, watching Nicky shake with frustration.

“Don't stop.” Nicky looked down, tugging at Mark's hair. “Don't stop. Why'd you stop?”

“Kian's gonna fuck you.” Mark explained gently, reaching down to grip his own cock. It was hard in his hand, slick from Nicky's mouth. Too close, he needed to calm himself down. He glanced up at Kian. “Shuffle up.” Kian nodded, letting go of Nicky and sliding backwards to lean against the head of the bed, his legs spread slightly. He was hard, painfully so, almost as hard as Mark. It stood up against his stomach, pulse racing under the surface while he moved. Nicky crawled after him, his own erection bobbing underneath him, precum slicking the head.

Nicky tried to climb on top of him, but Mark grabbed his arm, pulling him back and turning him around to face Mark, Kian pulling Nicky back to settle between his open legs. He leaned in, kissing Nicky hard, feeling barely-contained want vibrate through soft, pale skin when he ran his hands down a slightly hairy chest, over smooth hips and around to push under his bum, his fingers trailing down the cleft. Nicky pushed into him, moaning.

“Gonna open you up.” Mark promised, pushing two fingers in, squirting lube generously over the hole. Nicky jerked, a whine stumbling from his lips. Kian's arms came around, holding him still, stroking his chest. Mark bent down, tonguing Nicky gently, knowing he needed to be well prepared if they were even going to try this.

It wasn't long before Nicky was making desperate, panicky sounds, his arse clenching around three fingers, Kian's fingers in his mouth to keep him grounded. Kian pulled the fingers out, then reached down too, and Nicky cried out, his cock twitching like a promise.

Mark looked down, entwining his fingers with Kian, feeling them push against his, and then they were in together, Mark's three and Kian's two, sliding home, tangled together while Nicky writhed above him like he was going mad. Kian was staring at Mark, his own chest heaving while he pushed in alongside Mark's fingers, Nicky's arse clenching and rippling around them, trying to accept the intrusion.

“You okay?” Mark checked. Nicky nodded furiously, pushing back.

“Yes. Fuck. Yes.” He arched in Kian's arms, almost yanking himself from the younger boy's grasp. “Fuck me. God. More.”

“More?”

“Yes...” Kian's fingers bent suddenly against Mark's, and Nicky cried out, hoarse and desperate, his cock twitching, whole body writhing.

Mark shrugged, pushing in a fourth finger. Nicky cried out again, spitting himself down. Kian bit his neck, another of his fingers sliding in against Mark's. Nicky looked like a livewire. He was shaking, moaning, making the sexiest, most desperate noises Mark had ever heard, like he was praying to some unknown god. His hands fluttered, one dropping into Mark's hair and yanking too hard, the other twisting behind his head to hold Kian still. Mark bent down, running his tongue around the fingers, marvelling at the asymmetrical stretch of the hole, the way he could see muscles twitching, grasping. Kian's three fingers were moving slowly, fucking Nicky, at the right angle to gain access to his prostate. Mark didn't know how Nicky was taking it, and not just taking it, but fucking himself down hard, squealing in delight when Mark nibbled at the overstretched rim, his tongue trying to soothe while they shoved seven... no, eight, Kian was pushing in his pinky now... fingers into him. Mark pushed a thumb forward too, edged just the tip in, watched Kian do the same.

“Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come...” It was like a chant. Nicky was staring at the ceiling, his eyes too wide, legs shifting restlessly and pulling their fingers even deeper, if that was possible. “Gonna come, gonna come...”

“Not yet.” Mark glanced at Kian, who was staring back at him, his gaze full of awe and want. Something passed between them, a conversation, and they both began to gently pull out at the same time, leaving Nicky moaning when Mark sat up and sandwiched the older boy between them, feeling Kian's hands come around to grab his back while he kissed Nicky deeply, overwhelmed by how sexy this man was.

He added more lube, lifted Nicky's hips, felt Kian tilt his own forward, and then he was guiding Nicky down, feeling the tremor that ran through his fiance. Kian's head went back on a sobbing cry, his hands glued to Nicky's waist as the older boy sank down on him, Mark kissing him through the spread of Kian's girth, until Nicky was pressed back against Kian's chest, his knees bent up and feet planted either side of Kian's spread knees to hold himself steady. Mark sat back a little, enjoying the sight of Nicky's cock bobbing, desperate for release, in front of him. He could see the root of Kian's shaft, the way his balls were so full, hanging below Nicky's overstretched arse. He tugged Kian's feet slightly, tilting the boys back a little against the head of the bed, then ducked down below Nicky to mouth at Kian's balls, feeling them pulse in his mouth.

“Oh god, yes.” Kian whispered. Nicky's legs shook, holding himself steady above Mark's head. He had to lay on his back and tilt to the side to fit, but this was worth it, breathing in Kian's smell, feeling the twitch of his shaft when Mark licked at the root, then pushed his tongue into Nicky, feeling how loose he was, the ease at which he slipped in. Nicky growled, his legs shaking harder while he lifted himself a little higher, giving Mark room.

He sat up, watched two sets of dazed blue eyes stare at him. He grinned, wiping his damp mouth, tasting them both on his lips.

“Fuck me.” Nicky reached out a hand, inviting, and Mark went, kneeling between their legs, leaning his hands on the headboard so he could kiss Kian. Nicky turned his head, and then they were all kissing, mouths moving clumsily over each other, tongues getting in the way. It was messy, and wet, and gorgeous, when he dipped his tongue first into Kian's mouth and then into Nicky's pressing his lips to Nicky's tongue when it slipped into Kian's, nibbling at lips and licking at tongues. He didn't even know whose was whose any more, just knew that Nicky's heart was racing against his, that somebody's hand was on his arse, and that someone else's was in his hair, pulling him deep.

He pulled away, looking down to get his bearings while Nicky and Kian continued to kiss. He lined himself up, stroking himself with lubricant, leaning on the headboard for purchase.

“Oh.” Nicky gasped, tearing away from Kian's mouth. Mark was trying to go slow, he really was, but the feeling of Kian crushed against him, the hardness of the shaft, the tightness of the passage, it was all too much. He heard the pained yelp, the shudder, and bit his lip, trying to slow down. Kian was kissing Nicky again, guiding him through it.

Halfway in, and Nicky was crying out, twisting. Mark couldn't tell if he was in pain or enjoying it, because all he knew was that this was heaven. Nicky's hands grasped at the air for a moment before grabbing his shoulders, clinging to Mark while he slid in deeper, feeling the friction of Kian against his cock. Mark pulled out a little bit, added more lube, slicking himself probably more than was necessary, knowing he'd rather have too much than too little, then pushed back in, feeling Nicky strain against him, the slide, and then he was in. All the way in, pressed against Nicky's arse and trembling as hands clawed at his back, Nicky's mouth open and gasping, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You okay?” Kian whispered against Nicky's ear. He looked as strung out as Mark felt, his cheeks stained with a hectic blush, his eyes darting feverishly between Nicky and Mark. Mark held himself still, letting Nicky get used to the feeling.

“Yeah.” Nicky opened his eyes. They locked with Mark's, blinking furiously. He looked like he couldn't catch a breath. Mark caressed him gently, rubbing the pliant skin above coarse hair, able to feel the hardness of his own cock through that slim, flat belly when he pressed down lightly.

Nicky groaned, pushing up against his hand. “I'm so full. I don't know how to...” He cried out softly, his head tipping back. “Don't move. Don't, I can't take it.”

“You want to stop?”  
  
“No, don't you dare.” Nicky breathed in deep. Kian was moving. Mark could see him trying not to come. “Oh god, I can't...” He adjusted his legs as they started to slide. Mark felt him shift around his cock, felt Kian slide against him. “I'm going to come. I don't want to.” He bit his lip, his chest moving hard. “Just stay still. Don't...”

“I've got you.” Mark comforted, not sure if he had himself. He was so fucking close. He was rubbing Nicky's belly, trying to soothe him, but too caught up in the feeling of the way Nicky's stomach was shifting under his hand, trying to accommodate both he and Kian at the same time, the position tilting them both towards his front.

“Mark.” His own name was a whisper. Nicky entwined his fingers with Mark's, pushing down on his stomach, crying out. “Kian, oh god.”

Kian's head thunked back onto the hard wooden bed head, his hands holding Nicky's hips steady. His lips were parted, eyes closed, deep in concentration. Nicky grabbed one hand, bringing it around to join his and Marks in caressing his stomach. Kian sobbed, his hand flattening out over Nicky's groin. Mark covered it, pushing down, felt Nicky undulate under his hand, writhe suddenly, spit himself. Nicky's hand closed on his own cock, stroking it hard, his head tossed back against Kian's shoulder. Mark began to move, knowing there was no point trying to hold out now.

“Fuck me.” Nicky sobbed, pushing back while Mark slid in deep, rubbing against Kian, feeling him throb while Mark thrust hard, rubbing against him, digging his hands into Nicky's thighs and pushing them wider apart, listening to the delighted wail, the delicious torture in that hoarse, broken voice. Kian was sliding lower in the bed, losing purchase in the sweat that was coating them. He reached up to grab at the bedhead, holding himself up, one of his hands entwining with Mark's when Mark reached up for a bit of leverage, his other hand still holding Nicky's thighs open while Nicky stroked himself, his back leant against Kian's front while he shattered.

Nicky screamed something that sounded like “Yes”, and then oh, everything was tight. So fucking tight, no matter how much they'd loosened him. Kian was crushed against him, the friction unbearable while Mark fucked the both of them. Kian's hand tightened on his, and then there was a slick burst of heat as Kian let go, the slide of his cum lubricating Mark's last few thrusts until he was coming himself, feeling the splash of Nicky's release on his belly while he came around Kian's cock, around his own, filling Nicky up and not able to catch his breath when an arm anchored itself around his neck, Nicky clinging to him while he rode out his orgasm.

He drew out slowly, not wanting to hurt Nicky any more than he had to. Kian had slipped out at some point already, was laying on his back looking like he was about to die while Nicky was draped backwards on top of him, all knees, elbows, and heaving. There was a spreading puddle rushing out of Nicky, but Mark didn't much care about the mess, not when he was collapsing backwards, his head dropping off the end of the bed and hitting the baseboard with a barely-heeded thud.

“Oh my god.” Kian spoke first, blurting it out between halting breaths.

Nicky started to giggle. Mark looked up, watching Nicky roll off Kian and fall face-first into the pillow, still laughing. Mark turned slightly to get his head onto the bed, then lay back down, closing his eyes and letting laughter take him.

 

*

 

“Nicky looks relaxed.” Shane commented. Mark laughed, watching Nicky slouch over to talk to one of the musicians, a slight limp in his step. Shane was right, he looked totally chilled, was just sort of slowly meandering around the place, even if he was walking a bit funny.

Kian, on the other hand...

“Hey!” Kian said brightly, bouncing to a stop in front of them. Mark looked up, smiling at him. “We should go out after this! Let's go out after this!”

“Do we have to?” Mark asked, grimacing. He was wrecked after the night before. They hadn't made it to bed until almost three in the morning, not after the gig and the rather epic sex.

“Nicky'll go out with me!” Kian gestured, and the older boy wandered over, his eyes sleepy. Kian hugged him. “Want to go out tonight?”

“Oh god, no.” Nicky yawned. “Just want to go home and sleep. My mam's coming over tomorrow to look at wedding invitations.”

Kian pouted, crossing his arms. Mark sighed, heading toward the stage entrance. He could already hear the girls starting to get excited, the first, anticipatory screams and thunder of stamping feet and applause. The music was starting up, the first few notes of thumping bass.

“Mark.” Kian whispered. He looked over, catching a cheeky blonde grin. “When we get home, you should fuck me.”

Mark sighed.

Kian was horny.


End file.
